Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. For example, many devices being used today by consumers have a small computer inside of the device. These small computers come in varying sizes and degrees of sophistication. These small computers include everything from one microcontroller to a fully-functional complete computer system. For example, these small computers may be a one-chip computer, such as a microcontroller, a one-board type of computer, such as a controller, a typical desktop computer, such as an IBM-PC compatible, etc.
Computers typically have one or more processors at the heart of the computer. The processor(s) usually are interconnected to different external inputs and outputs and function to manage the particular computer or device. For example, a processor in a thermostat may be connected to buttons used to select the temperature setting, to the furnace or air conditioner to change the temperature, and to temperature sensors to read and display the current temperature on a display.
Many appliances, devices, etc., include one or more small computers. For example, thermostats, furnaces, air conditioning systems, refrigerators, telephones, typewriters, automobiles, vending machines, and many different types of industrial equipment now typically have small computers, or processors, inside of them. Computer software runs the processors of these computers and instructs the processors how to carry out certain tasks. For example, the computer software running on a thermostat may cause an air conditioner to stop running when a particular temperature is reached or may cause a heater to turn on when needed.
These types of small computers that are a part of a device, appliance, tool, etc., are often referred to as embedded devices or embedded systems. (The terms “embedded device” and “embedded system” will be used interchangeably herein.) An embedded system usually refers to computer hardware and software that is part of a larger system. Embedded systems may not have typical input and output devices such as a keyboard, mouse, and/or monitor. Usually, at the heart of each embedded system is one or more processor(s).
Embedded systems may be used to monitor or control many different systems, resources, products, etc. With the growth of the Internet and the World Wide Web, embedded systems are increasingly connected to the Internet so that they can be remotely monitored and/or controlled. Other embedded systems may be connected to computer networks including local area networks, wide area networks, etc. As used herein, the term “computer network” (or simply “network”) refers to any system in which a series of nodes are interconnected by a communications path. The term “node” refers to any device that may be connected as part of a computer network.
Some embedded systems may provide data and/or services to other computing devices using a computer network. Alternatively, there may be typical computers or computing devices that provide data and/or services to other computing devices using a computer network. Sometimes it is beneficial to minimize the number of key exchanges required to maintain secure connections. Using large numbers of key exchanges can cause additional traffic over the network. These situations, as well as others, may cause inefficiencies in communication across the network. Benefits may be realized if systems and methods were available to provide for efficiently distributing updates for a key.